The present invention relates generally to a wallet or holder. More specifically, the present invention relates to wallets that are designed to hold a number of bank debit cards, credit cards, identification cards and mechanical or electronic devices approximating the profile of credit cards such as RFID cards. Wallets for carrying credit and identification cards are commonly constructed in a manner that results in a wallet that is significantly larger than the sum of the cards being carried (U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,640). Such conventional wallets are usually made from a leather or synthetic material with an individual pocket for each card, further increasing thickness, mass and bulk. Attempts have been made to design metal cases to hold and protect various identification cards (U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,851 and 1,151,248). Conventional metal card wallets of this type require opening of the device to display the cards and to allow the function of RFID cards, and still require the added bulk and potential card damage introduced by metal spring-clips. Still further, such conventional wallets do not allow carrying of a number of cards as the hinge closure dictates the internal volume and limits capacity to either one or two cards. Several wallets were designed to minimize the added bulk through use of simple metal plates and retaining straps to bind the plates and cards together (U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,276). These devices employ a flexible retaining strap with a hook-and-loop fastener (or alternatively a metal hook and loop) to tension cards and currency against a metal plate. More recently, conventional card wallet designs have focused on employing elastic straps (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0276943; and www.kickstarter.com/projects/2083673703/alpha-worlds-best-wallet) or a simple machined metal tray with an elastic strap (www.kickstarter.com/projects/189943599/machine-era-wallet) or use of rubber o-rings to tension two plates against the cards (www.kickstarter.com/projects/331414694/omega-compact-solid-titanium-wallet). Such conventional wallet designs, while successful at minimizing bulk, have the disadvantage of blocking visual access to identification cards and disrupting RFID function due to blocking radio wave propagation. Additionally, the loose nature of the elastic straps or hook-and-loop fasteners makes for insecure retention of contents; or the tight nature of o-rings makes for difficult card insertion or removal. Finally, all wallets utilizing a rubber or polymer elastic member will be vulnerable to wear, stretching or cracking of the elastic member causing eventual failure and all cards will fall out. U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,422 discloses a wallet where the cards are retained by a flat sheet metal enclosure on one side, with L-shaped lips holding the cards on the three edges and tensioned from the reverse side by a spring-clip. However, this type of conventional design leaves one edge open for the cards to fall out when the money clip is opened thereby requiring the addition of a thick clip to properly retain the inserted cards. Thus, if the money clip has been opened, the cards are no longer retained and are able to fall free to the ground. Finally, the spring-clip applies uneven tension on the cards dependent on the number of cards inserted. As such, if only a single card is inserted it is not clamped securely and if many cards are inserted the clamping force is liable to damage the plastic cards. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 985,525; 1,503,144; and 1,710,828 use one or more metal springs within a box to tension calling cards upward within the box. However, these types of conventional devices do not allow random access of the contained cards—the cards are forced to be dispensed in the loaded order. U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,085 discloses a thin sheet metal card holder with L-shaped lips to retain the cards on two sides, but uses a leather or other flexible folder to contain the cards when closed. The outer folder makes it impossible to view an inserted ID card or to quickly insert or remove any card. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,375 discloses a thin sleeve device to protect the magnetic stripes on the back of credit cards. However, this device is only capable of carrying a single card and would obscure the users ability to display an inserted ID card. U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,627 discloses another metal card case that securely holds multiple cards. However, this type of conventional card case does not reduce bulk and weight relative to a traditional leather wallet and also obscures the view of any inserted ID card or the function of any RFID card contained therein.